The Powers
by Nadia Ocean
Summary: This story is not really a Heroes fanfic, but read it please!  Teenagers finding about there powers. Running for their lives. A secret organization kidnapping people with powers. Assumed dead people alive again. The truth about parents past. All in here.
1. Chapter 1

Powers

Beep. Beep. Beep. Candice woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing. She was confused to where she was. She finally recognized her room. Recently she'd been having nightmare where people she knew crumpled in pain. The dreams scared her down to the bone.  
Candice made herself get off her canopy queen-sized bed and into her bathroom. She quickly showered and blow dried her long, wavy, black hair. She walked into the walk-in closet and spent half an hour trying on outfits until she finally settled on wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, tucked into chocolate brown colored moccasin boots and a tight turquoise three-quarter length shirt which accentuated her B-cups and her flat stomach. She then quickly applied her makeup. She walked downstairs to the dining room where her dad, William, was already there. He was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper like the dads you see in T.V.  
"Good morning, Candy," said Candice's dad when she walked in the room.  
"Morning, Daddy," replied Candy.  
"How's my little girl this morning?" asked William in a caring voice.  
"Dad, I'm not little anymore." Said Candy with a teasing tone, and she wasn't. At 16 she was hardly considered little anymore. She then walked into the kitchen and made herself breakfast and went back into the dining room to eat. When she sat down her brother, Jacob, walked in.  
He was tall, about six and half feet, had thick wavy black hair that barely bushed his shoulders, had the same colored skin as his sister, and husky blue eyes also like his sister. He looked like a male model, and he could have been if he didn't think it was a shallow kind of job. He was two years older than Candy and was a senior in high school. Candy was a sophomore.  
"Morning, Pa." Jacob greeted his dad.  
"Good morning, son. Listen now that I have you both here. I have to tell you something before you go to school." His face became serious and hurt at the same time, "The man that killed you mother escaped yesterday. So I want you guys to be careful since the police told me he might be coming here. Please." Candy and Jacob nodded in agreement. But Candy's mind was in the past she tried to forget.

Candy remembered the night she found her mother on their old house lying dead on the living room. She had been cut in half and bruised all over. She had screamed a blood-curling scream and the neighbor came over to see why she was screaming. The neighbor was a cop so she called for backup while trying to comfort Candy. When the rest of the police came they searched the house and found another body, but this one was alive. He had passed out when he was hit by a lamp. The police immediately matched his fingers prints to Candy's mom death and many other murders. The police put him in one of the most secure prisons in the world. Candy had only been six when all of this happened. After that, they moved across the country to a suburb of San Francisco.  
She went to therapy until she was twelve, but what really got her through it was her brother. She could trust him with anything. He took on so much responsibility when their mother died. Her dad buried himself in work and as a result they had plenty of money. It wasn't until two years ago that William started unburying himself and they all became a happy family again; well, as happy as a family whose mother got killed can be.  
Candy snapped back into the present, finished her breakfast, put her plate in the sink, kissed her father good-bye, and waited for Jacob to drive her to school. Jacob finally got his keys and headed toward the garage. Candy followed. He unlocked him yellow Porsche and Candy and Jacob climbed in. once they were in, Jacob asked, "You okay?"  
"I'm fine," Candy answered in a flat tone that meant she was not okay at all. Jacob's eyes flickered with concern. There was no one in the world he cared for more than his little sister. The last thing his mother said to him was, "Take care of your sister." She meant on the walk to school but it was his mother's last words to him, so they meant a lot to him.  
"You know this whole not going out today thing sucks, now I can't go to the party tonight and I heard it was going to be insane." Jacob said, while driving out of the driveway, trying to cheer his sister up.  
"That sucks. I have to cancel going out with Amy and Suzie to the mall," Candy said. Jacob noticed her voice was back to its usual happy, care-free self. He was relieved that she didn't take the news that hard. They talked about what they should do today instead of what they planned until they got to school.  
When they got to school they parted. Candy went to her friends and Jacob to his. Five minutes later the bell rang and everyone rushed to class. Candy's first class was Geometry, a class that she didn't understand at all, so instead she texted Amy and Suzie. Amy had chin length brown hair, sky-blue eyes, and fair perfect skin. Suzie had long wavy blond hair, navy blue eyes, and creamy perfect skin. All in all Suzie, Amy, and Candy were one of the most popular in school. Ashley, Alicia, and Amber were the meanest girls in their grade and one of the most popular too.  
Candy: In geometry so bored. Zzzzzz. Wat r u guys doing?  
Amy: In science watching a boring video.  
Suzie: In English checking out a cute guy.  
Candy: Bad news!  
Amy: Wat?  
Suzie: Really? Wat!  
Candy: Cant go shopping 2day.  
Amy: Why?  
Suzie: Why on earth not?  
Candy: Long story short, Dad said I cant.  
No one knew about her past in her school and she didn't want them to find out. She didn't want to answer all their questions about what happened. She hated thinking about it.  
Amy: Totally sucks.  
Suzie: We totally need ur advice on wat outfits to pick 4 dance!  
Candy: U can send me pics and ill txt bac wat I think.  
Amy: K, c u at lunch. Ms. White coming.  
Suzie: Talk 2 u later. Cute guy just asked me something.  
Candy: Later.  
When Candy entered the lunchroom, she accidentally bumped into Drew, the school varsity football team captain and quarterback.  
"Sorry," said Candy as she moved forward through the crowd.  
"It's cool. Candy, right?" said Drew.  
"Yeah," said Candy.  
"Listen, I know we haven't talked that much and we don't really know each other, but I was wondering if I might get to know you better at the dance next Friday. That is if you want to go with me," said Drew with the right amount of shyness in his voice. Sort of like he practiced adding the shyness in. Candy was expecting this. She caught him looking at her for the past week a lot. Candy smiled and said, "I'd love to go to the dance with you."  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 Friday night." With that Drew left to his friends. Candy walked to her friends and sat down and told then what happened.  
"Oh my god. A senior asked you out," Amy exclaimed when Candy finished telling them what happened.  
"And not just any senior. Drew Jones, the second hottest guy in school. The first, of course, is you brother," said Suzie.  
"I thought that you were over my brother," said Candy in a cautious tone.  
"Oh, I am but that doesn't mean I can't think he is hot," replied Suzie.  
"Anyways what's with you not being able to go shopping with us. What did you do that your dad won't let you go?" asked Amy.  
"Um…well, me and my brother sneaked out to see a band play, and we got caught, so I'm grounded this weekend." Candy made up.  
"Whoa, Candy grounded that is new. I guess your dad found out you aren't the sweet little girl he thinks you are, huh?" said Suzie in between bites of PB&J. Candy said, "He better not find out."  
After lunch Candy, Suzie, and Amy parted to go to their classed and saw each other again in study hall, the only class, besides lunch, they had together. Their study hall teacher was hardly ever in the room so basically it was social hour. Ashley, Alicia, and Amber were also in their study hall. To Candy, Suzie, and Amy's surprise, they walked to their table to talk with them.  
"So, Candy I heard that you have a date for the dance," said Ashley.  
"I do, so?" replied Candy.  
"Oh, honey, you don't have to play it cool, any girl would be excited to go out with Drew Jones. I would and that is why I'm here to warn you he will be mine so you better get out of the way," said Ashley.  
"Um…S'cuse me?" said Candy standing up.  
"You heard me, stay away. After that date leave him alone. It would be best. I just wanted to tell you that. See you later," With that Ashley, Alicia, and Amber went back to their table.  
"You aren't going to follow what she said, right?" asked Amy.  
"Oh, course she isn't," said Suzie matter-of-factly.  
"No way am I taking orders from her," said Candy. Candy was outraged that Ashley thought she had the right to tell her who to not date. By the end of the day Candy and her friends decided that Candy was going on that date and make Drew want to go on more dates with her.  
When school ended Candy waited by Jake's car to go home. Jake came a minute later.  
"Hey, are you ready for a night stuck in the house?" joked Jacob.  
"Totally," Candy said sarcastically. When they got home Jacob asked, "So, let's watch a movie and pop some popcorn. Sound good?"  
"Yeah, sounds good. Guess what happened at school today?"  
"What?" asked Jacob.  
"Drew Jones asked me to go to the dance next Friday with him!" Candy exclaimed.  
"What? You aren't going to the dance with him. He is two years older than you. Plus, you are too young to date, so that is that." Jacob practically shouted. When it came to his little sister Jacob was a little overprotective.  
"There is no need to shout, Jake. Plus, you aren't Dad so you can't tell me what I can't do. You started dating way before me don't even say that I am too young to be dating. And as for him being older that means he is more mature." Candy countered. Telling Jake had been a bad idea. She had dated many other guys before but she had never told her family since to them she was the little sister or the little girl. She was this pure, innocent girl but in reality she wasn't all so pure.  
"I may not be Dad, but I'm your older brother so I can boss you around. You are not going out with him!" said Jake and this time he said it really loudly.  
"Stop acting like you are Dad. I can go out with him and you can't do anything about it." Candy shouted back. Jake then shouted, "Oh, yeah! There is something I can do about it. I can tell Dad to not let you go, and you know he will agree with me because you are his little girl." At that Candy exploded with anger and shouted horrible things to him. While Candy was shouting those things to Jake, he started getting a really bad headache. It came out of nowhere and the weird thing was that Jake never got headaches unless he was super sick. Jake started rubbing his temples. Candy noticed that and stopped screaming at him. She recognized the pain in his face from her dream where everyone crumpled in pain but the difference was that in her dream the pain was more intense. Candy immediately stopped being mad at her brother and asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine now. It suddenly stopped," replied Jake.  
"What stopped?" asked Candy.  
"My headache. It was really bad. It came out of nowhere and then it just stopped. It was really weird. It felt like someone was squishing my brain." Jake seemed weaken by that on headache. He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes for a minute. He always did that when he felt tired. He said that after he did that he was energized again.  
"Sorry," Jake said quietly after a minute of silence. "I know I can get a little overprotective, but I only want to protect you. You're my little sister. Emphasis on the little. And well, about Drew…" Before he could finish Candy interrupted, "I will always be your sister. But you are my brother not my dad. I know you been taking care of me since Mom died, but I can take care of myself now."  
"I know. Sorry I got pissed at you, and I guess you can go out with who you want but not…nevermind. You have to ask Dad for his permission though." With that Jake stood up and went to his room. She knew she was going to have to tell Dad about Drew now since she told Jake. At least Dad is less protective than Jake, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake was lying on his bed listening to music. He was thinking about the headache that hit him earlier, and how it drained him of power. He was sure that he shouldn't have reacted to Candy's news like that but he couldn't help it. It wasn't just about Candy dating; it was also because Drew hit a nerve. He wasn't a guy he got along with. They used to be friends when he was a sophomore but their friendship ended when Jake caught Drew making out with Jake's girlfriend. He was afraid his sister was going to get hurt. Ringgggg. That startled Jake making him fall of the bed. It was a text from Unknown.  
Unknown: Go buy 2 sleeping bags, a large(and I mean large) bkpck  
What the hell? Thought Jake. So Jake replied  
Jacob: Who is this?  
Unknown: Do what I say or die Dn't txt bck! Also don't tell anyone about this.  
This was now starting to freak out Jake, but he decieded to follow those instruction just in case. He was also curious what would happen. Curiosity always beat fear when it came to Jake. Jake put his phone in his pocket, put his leather jacket on, and rushed down the stairs. He was going to buy those things. He stopped halfway down remembering that he wasn't allowed to go out today. He debated in his head whether to go or not. He decided to go because he thought he could be back before his dad came home. He went to the living room, where Candy was texting and watching a movie, and said, "Hey, I'm going out for a while. Text me if Dad comes home early and cover for me, please."  
"Um, sure, I guess. Where are you going?" said Candy.  
"To meet some friends," Jake lied.  
"Oh, okay. Bye."  
Jake got into his car. He drove to the nearest outdoors store. When he was getting out of the car his phone rang. It was a text.  
Unknown: Good, u r following my direction. Pick backpacks that don't attract attention. Sleeping bags the same. Don't reply just follow.  
Jake got this eerie feeling now. He was being watched. His phone rang again.  
Unknown: Srry if am scaring you.  
Now, he was just confused. He shook it off and went in the store. He found this huge campers backpack that was brown and grabbed two of them. He also found thick, warm sleeping bags. He got one black and one brown one. He paid for them and as he was getting into the car his phone rang.  
Unknown: Good job! Put those things in the closet in your room. Dn't show anyone them. I'll keep in touch. Good night.  
Jake got home just half an hour before his dad did. He grabbed the stuff he bought and dashed to his room. He stashed the stuff in his closet and got ready for bed. When he got out of the shower, he checked the clock and saw it was only 7:30. It seemed like much longer day. He took a book from the shelf in his room and started reading in the rocking chair in his room.  
Candy saw her Dad's car coming in the driveway ans went to greet him at the door.  
"Hey, honey," Her dad greeted her.  
"Hey, Daddy. How was your day?" asked Candy.  
"Good. Call your brother down here, I need to talk to you both," said William. Candy went to his room and knocked at his door.  
"What?" said Jake while opening the door.  
"Dad wants to talk to us," replied Candy.  
"Again? I guess. Okay, I will be there in a sec."  
When they were all gathered, William started talking. "I have to leave on a business trip tomorrow. I just found out today, so I was surprised too."  
"For how long?" asked Candy.  
"For a little more than a month. I know it is a long time, but it is necessary for me to go, or else I wouldn't go."  
"For a month?" Candy exclaimed shocked.  
"I will leave you guys enough money and the credit cards too. I know you guys will be responsible. I will try to call you every day to make sure you guys are okay."  
"Okay, Dad. We will be fine," Jake said in a stiff tone. Normally he would be okay with his dad leaving for a trip, but he was just mad now. He thought his dad was just burying himself in work again.  
"That is all I wanted to tell you guys," William said. Candy and Jacob walked away.  
"Jake, I need to talk to you alone," William said before Jake left.  
"What?" Jake said with a tone of irritation.  
"I know you might be mad at me for leaving, but I need to talk to you. You are the oldest, so I want to tell you I am counting on you to take care of your sister while I am away. Okay?"  
"Okay," Jacob said, but he wanted to say, I've been taking care of her since you buried yourself in your work and Mom died.  
"Good, well, I have to go pack now. I am leaving very early in the morning so I won't see you tomorrow. So, good bye, son, I will miss you."  
"Bye, Dad, I will miss you too."  
Jake went upstairs to his room and fell asleep thinking about all the things that happened today.


	3. Chapter 3

Candy woke up next morning with a jolt. She had been having one of her nightmares again. She looked at the clock. It was 10:12am. She over slept. At least it was Saturday and she didn't have school. She took a shower and got dressed. She chose to wear a purple, short baby doll dress with a dark pair of leggings, a fitted brown blazer and silver flats. She rushed downstairs and went into the kitchen to say good morning to her dad. He wasn't there. Then she remembered that her dad was gone. She grabbed the cereal and ate that with some milk. Candy then went to wake up Jake, or else he wouldn't wake up until after 12:00pm. Before Candy could even get off the kitchen table, Jake walked in.  
"Good morning, Candy," greeted Jake.  
"Hey, Jake. What are you doing today?" asked Candy.  
"I don't know. You?"  
"I wanted to go shopping with my friends. Can I?" asked Candy with a look that dared him to not permit this.  
"Sure, I guess. If you need me I will be up in my room," Jake said as he took a bagel to his room.  
Candy then texted he friends.  
Candy: Can u go shopping today?  
Suzie: I thought u were grounded  
Amy: Arent u grounded?  
Candy: Not anymore my dad left for a business trip.  
Amy: Cool! Sure I can go.  
Suzie: I can go 2.  
Candy: Come here and then we will go 2 the mall. Suzie you can drive us there right?  
Suzie: Yup!  
Candy went to her room to get her purse and money. The doorbell rang then. She rushed downstairs to answer it. It was Amy.  
"Hey, Amy," greeted Candy with a hug.  
"Hey! Ready to go shopping?" asked Amy.  
"No. Suzie isn't here yet," replied Candy.  
"Oh. Knowing her we will be here for and hour bfore she shows up." Amy said with a teasing eye roll. Candy laughed and said, "So true." Candy and Amy then spent the next hour talking and gossiping. The doorbell rang and it was Suzie finall here.  
"Hey, I'm here. Sorry I'm late," said Suzie.  
"It's cool. We've gotten used to your lateness," said Amy.  
"Hey, Candy! Do you know if there is anymore shampoo?" Jake said as he appeared at the top of the stairs with only a towel aroung his wiast. Amy's eyes widened a little bit, and Suzie's mouth dropped and she quickly closed it. When Jake noticed his sister's friends he said, "Opps. Didn't know you guys were here." Then he quickly walked back to the bathroom.  
"Let's go guys," Candy said quickly.  
When they were all in Suzie's car, Suzie said, "Why didn't you tell us your brother was so toned and muscular…yum…why?"  
"I don't know?" Candy replied wanting to get off this topic.  
"Oh, well. I guess I will be hanging around your house more often now that my crush is back full force." Suzie said matter-of-factly while backing out of the driveway. Candy and Amy exchanged an eye-roll.  
When Candy left to the mall, Jake finished showereing and getting dressed in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He was starting to think that he imagined the mysterious texts yesterday because the text somehow erased from his phone and the sleeping bags and backpacks were gone. He finished his homework and decided to go out to his beach. It was a beach surrounded by woods it was his place. No one but him knew about it. The beach had soft sand and one picnic table with flaking red paint. It was a half and hour away from his house. When he got and started sketching the beach. Everything faded around him except the scene he was drawing and his sketchpad and pencil. He was drawing for half an hour when his phone rang and everything suddenly appeared again. It was Unknown. So he didn't imagine.  
Unknown: Pretty beach you have there. You sketch? U don't look like someone who sketches. Ready for ur next assignment?  
Jake: I was starting 2 think I imagined it all since bckpcks and sleeping bags r gone. Wat is my next assignment?  
Unknown: I took them. Ur nect assignment is to buy 2 big flashlights and 2 little 1s and extra batteries.  
Jake: Ok. Wat is ur name?  
Unknown: 4 right now call me unknown.  
Jake was frustrated now, and I guess it showed because Unknown texted him.  
Unknown: Don't b mad. U will meet me soom enough.  
Jake picked up his stuff and left to a store to buy flashlights. He drove home and left the flashlights in his closet. He ordered some Chinese and waited for Candy to come home so they could eat.  
Candy said bye to her friends and walked in her house with hands full of shopping bags.  
"Hey, Jake. Can you help me put these things in my room?" asked Candy.  
"Sure. Did you empty the whole mall?" Jake teased as he helped her.  
"Yup." Candy replied sarcastically.  
"The Chinese is on the kitchen table, if you're hungry."  
"Thanks."  
"What are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Jake.  
"I'm staying home. Maybe inviting Amy over," said Candy.  
"Why not Suzie? Did you guys have a fight?" asked Jake.  
"No. It's just that her crush on you is back and it is just a little weird," said Candy holding back laughter. Last time Suzie had a crush on Jacob, she kept making excuses to touch him and hug him. At the time Jacob had gotten a new girlfriend and when he invited her over Suzie was always here. It all got pretty weird. At the end Jacob's girlfriend dumped him and Suzie moved on to another crush, a foreign exchange student from Spain.  
"She what?" Jake exclaimed horrified.  
"She has a crush on you again. Hey, I least you don't have a girlfriend this time," Candy said laughing.  
"It's not funny," Jake snapped.  
"Hey, it's your fault for appearing shirtless in front of her," Candy said raising her palms up.  
"I didn't think she was there."  
"Oh, well. Let's eat," Candy said and went into the kitchen.  
The next day, Sunday, Jake woke up from a nightmare, and saw the lamp on the bed stand next to his bed floating in the air. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, the lamp was sitting back on the stand. That's so weird, he thought, but he shrugged it off. He showered and got dressed in jeans and a brown hoodie. He went down to the kitchen and saw his sister already up. She was in sweatpants and a big t-shirt. That meant she wasn't doing anything today. Right after he finished eating breakfast, his phone rang.  
Unknown: Good morning! Today u have 2 buy a car.  
Jake: Wat! No way I already have a car.  
Unknown: The yellow porshe? Sweet ride but too flashy and noticeable.  
Jake: How do you know I have enuf $?  
Unknown: Checked ur bank account. Now go!  
Jake: What kind of car?  
Unknown: Not any flashy car. A van would be nice. Enough room for 5 or 6 people to sleep. Or a pick up truck. U choose.  
Jake: K.  
On the way to the nearest car dealership, Jake was thinking why Unknown wanted the stuff he bought. This curiosity is driving me mad, he thought. When he got to the car dealership place, he looked all around for a car that matched Unknown's criteria. He didn't find anything. Some were too flashy, too new, too old, too unflashy-in-a-noticeable-way. Then he saw a van. It was blue, not a bright blue, but your average dark blue. Perfect, he thought. He did all the paper work and paid for the whole car with a credit card. It didn't cost much, $6,000. Well, not much for a car. When he had the keys in his hands, he slapped his forehead. He forgot about how he was supposed to drive both cars home. Then his phone rang.  
Unknown: Need help taking the car home?  
Jacob: Yea, forgot about that.  
Unknown: Drive blue car outside car dealership, leave keys in it. I'll take car home. You drive your car home.  
Jacob: Why don't you just meet me here?  
Unknown: No. Now do what I say.  
Jake rolled his eyes. He heard someone laugh. He looked around but no one was there. He drove home and said hit to his sister then went to his room. He walked into his walk-in-closet. Instead of having clothes in it, his clothes were in the dresser by his by his bed, he had easels, canvasses, paintbrushes, and paint. He closed the closet door behind him, turned on the light, picked up a paint brush and dipped it in a bright yellow paint and slashed it on the clean canvas in front of him. He repeated doing that with different colors until the canvas was fully covered. He left it to dry and got into his pajamas, plaid pants and a white t-shirt. He went to sleep thinking about who Unknown could be. Next morning, Monday, Jake woke up without remembering his dream. He thought he saw the lamp on his bedstand in the air again. He ignored it and got ready for school. After he finished getting dressed he got a text.  
Unknown: The car is in your garage. Today our task is to remove the backseat in the van and replace it with cushions. Dnt txt bck.  
After school Jake did that. On Tuesday, Jake got a text to buy pillows and blankets. On Wednesday, Jake got a text to buy bottled water, a large cooler, and five large water bottles. On Thursday, Jake got a text to buy all sorts of food that didn't need to be refrigerated.


	4. Chapter 4

On Friday, Candy woke up, showered, and got dressed. She wore a sky blue flowy blouse, dark skinny jeans, black flats with a buckle, and a black short leather jacket. She was so excited for the dance tonight. After school she was going to Suzie's house with Amy and to get ready for the dance and hang out. She ate breakfast and packed her dress for the dance and all her other stuff she needed. She dashed out the door when Suzie got there and headed to school. Today at lunch, Drew sat by her instead of with his football friends. She thought that was so sweet. After lunch, Drew kissed her on the cheek and said, "I will meet you at the dance at seven. Can't wait, see you there." After school, Candy, Suzie, Amy got ready to go to the dance at Suzie's house. Two hours later they were all dressed and ready. Suzie was wearing a tight, short(above the knee) silver dress, with a gold belt and heels. It was very diva-ish and very her. Her hair was straightened and was down. Amy wore an off-the-shoulder purple dress that had a silver belt at the waist and the skirt then flowed right below the knee. She wore that with silver flats. Candy wore a strapless blue dress with a black belt with a buckle right below the bust line and then the dress just floated down to right at her knees. She wore the dress with black kitty heels. At 6:30 they headed to the school. They were early but people were already there. Candy separated from her friends to see if Drew was here yet. She didn't see him in the gym, where the dance was at. She decided to go right behind the gym where there was a small hallway. When she walked in the hallway she saw a guy pressed up against a girl, who was back to back with the lockers, kissing her. The girl had arms around his neck. Candy recognized the girl as Ashley and the guy as Drew. Candy was shocked. Then she got mad. They still didn't know she was watching them. Suddenly, Drew pulled away and clutched his head. He looked like he was in pain. Just like Jake had before when Candy was mad at him. Candy's anger evaporated then. Just like before when it happened to Jake. Then Drew stopped clutching his head and shook it and resumed kissing Ashley. Candy walked toward them and politely tapped Drew on his shoulder and cleared her throat. Drew turned and when he saw her he quickly pulled away from Ashley. "Candy? It not what it looks like."  
"Oh please! Go lie to your mom. I know what I saw. You have no idea what you missed out on by kissing that whore there. You missed out on this." Candy took his hands and slid them down her body. "And you missed out on this." Candy weaved her hands through his hair and kissed his neck and slowly kissed his lips. She pulled away. Ashley looked pissed and Drew looked shocked. Candy strutted out of the hallway and into the gym. Suzie was dancing with a guy and Amy was gossiping with a bunch of girls. When they saw Candy expression, then excused themselves from the people they were with a rushed toward Candy.  
"Let's go, this dance is so over for me." said Candy pissed. Suzie and Amy looked at each other and nodded. When they were in the car Suzie asked, "What happened?"  
"Drew is what happened. I caught him kissing, well more like making out, with Ashley. That jerk! I should have listened to my brother." Candy raged.  
"Oh. Are you okay?" asked Amy tentivly.  
"I'm fine. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Thanks for driving me home," Candy said and got out of the car and walked into her house. She walked into the living room and was Jake with two stangers. Who are they? Candy thought.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jake got home from school on Friday, he decided to just chill for a second and relax after all that had happeded this week. He fell asleep until 5:00 and woke up only because his phone went off. It was Unknown.  
Unknown: It is time for us to meet.  
Then the doorbell rang. Jake ran to get it. When he answered there were two girls. One was about 5 feet and 4 inches, slender, had dark brown eyes that were almost black, long strait black hair and had russet colored skin. The other one was 5 feet, had the brightest green eyes Jake had ever seen, short black pixie-like hair, russet colored skin, and was so petit and skinny, she looked fragile yet strong somehow. The taller one spoke first.  
"May we come in?"  
"Yeah, of course. Come in," Jake said and lead them to the living room.  
"I guess you are confused on if we are Unknown?" said the taller one. Then she went on when Jake didn't say anything.  
"I'm Nadia Eclipse and this is my younger sister Jasmine Eclipse. We are from New York and we need your help."  
"I have been doing what you have asked me for the last week and I'll keep helping you if you tell me why you need help," said Jake determined to get the answer.  
"It's not that we need your help only, but you need my help too . We have to help each other," said Nadia.  
"What do I need your help for?" Jake asked confused.  
"On staying alive and free," said Jasmine.  
"What?" Jake said even more confused.  
"Before I explain everything I need you to be open-minded and understanding. Okay?" said Nadia.  
"Okay," said Jake.  
"Well, I have no idea where to start. Let's start by saying that my dad knew your mom. They knew each other since they were in pre-k. They weren't close friends, but just talked to each other if none of their other friends were there to talk to. They stayed that way until their junior year in high school. Your mom, Annabeth, was the image of what you wanted to be in high school. Her long, wavy black hair, startling blue eyes, slender figure, and beauty weren't the only reason's why. There was also that she had the hottest boy at school as her boyfriend and that she was so very popular. Everyone loved her." At this point Jacob interrupted, "Did you meet my mother?"  
"Ah, no, but my dad told me this. Like I was saying, everyone loved your mom. My dad was not so popular. He had long, strait hair, like mine, that was always in a ponytail and brown eyes. We come from a Native tribe so it was normal for guys to have long hair. My dad, Josh, was more unnoticeable that your mom. He didn't get picked on by the popular kids but they didn't talk to him either. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't the most handsome person in school. This is where you have to have to be open-minded. The summer before their junior year weird things started happening to my dad. Like if he fell asleep on the couch he would wake up in his bed. When he for sure thought that he was going to be late for something, he would get there with five and ten minutes to spare. All kinds of things like that happened to him daily. When he finally knew that something was happening to him was when he accidently knocked over a cup of cereal and reached out to grab it but instead it froze in mid-air. My dad was shocked he touched the cereal and it just floated there in the air. He pushed the cereal in the plate and set the plate down on the table. He ran out of the kitchen to the living room where his parents where to tell them about what happened. His parents were sitting on the sofa frozen without moving not even breathing. Dad got freaked out now and he looked at the clock and it was stuck on the same time. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and everything stayed still. My dad was so scared by now that he was about to start crying. He walked back into the kitchen and closed his eyes when he opened them again the clock moved forward and everything was back to normal. After that my dad researched and researched to find out what had happened. He didn't tell anyone because he was afraid they'd think he was crazy. He came to the conclusion that he stopped time." She stopped and looked at Jacob. At first Jacob's first reaction was that he was getting pranked. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about the lamp floating in the air.  
"Do you believe me?" asked Nadia. Jake nodded unable to speak. Nadia then continued with her story, "My dad practiced controlling his power and by two weeks before school started he sort of got the hang of it. A week and half before school started he went to take a walk in the woods. He always felt safe and at home there. That's when he was you mom crying, sitting next to a tree. The lower half of her body was this clear stone. Diamond. That freaked my dad out and he said something like 'Oh' or 'Wow' and you mom noticed him. She looked so frightened. She stood up and said, 'Please, don't tell anyone!' My dad said nothing but just looked at her. 'I don't know what's happening to me' she said and broke down crying again. 'It's okay' my dad finally said. 'Something is happening to me too.' He then showed her how he teleported and stopped time. They spent all day together until it was dark. By the end Annabeth was all human again. All she had to do was calm down. They became fast friends and best friends by he end of junior year. They even dated for a couple weeks their senior year. That was quite a shock to everyone else at school. They broke up, though, because they thought it was better if they stayed friends. When they graduated they stayed in touch up until your mom, um, well…died." Jacob was shocked about everything Nadia told him. All this new information was swirling around in his head. Jake calmed down a bit and said, "So, um, why are you here?"  
"That is going to take a long time to explain. Right now we don't have time. We have a lot to do."  
"You didn't even answer my question. I won't help until you tell me why you need my help and why I need yours." said Jake stubbornly.  
"Listen, Jacob, I know you want to act all mule-ish, or whatever you are doing, but do you want to stay free or quench your curiosity?" Nadia said impatiently.  
"What do you mean stay free?" Jake asked.  
"Not captured. Now, stop asking questions." said Nadia, "How long do we have, sis?" Jasmine took out a phone-device looking thing. She closed her eyes, as if she was trying to concentrate. She suddenly opened her eyes, looked at the device's screen, and said, "In a little more that two hours. We have to hurry if we want to get ahead start."  
"We don't have much time. We need to get going. First thing first, where is your sister, Candice?" said Nadia.  
"Oh, she's at the school dance." Jacob said.  
"Oh, that's a problem. We need to go get her. When does she get back?" asked Nadia.  
"Well, it's 7:00 o'clock, the dance started at seven so she'll be back by 10:00 o'clock." answered Jake.  
"That's too late." said Jasmine. Jake heard the door open and her sister came in the house. A confused look came on her face when she was the two strangers in the room.  
"Um, hello. I didn't know you had company, Jake. I'll just go to my room." said Candy.  
"No, stay here, Candice. We need to talk to you. I'm Nadia Eclipse and this is my sister, Jasmine Eclipse."  
"Oh. Well, nice to meet you. Why do you need to talk to me?"  
"Have weird things been happening to you?" asked Nadia calmly. Candy tensed and stiffly said, "No, I don't know what you mean."  
"It's okay you can trust me. Weird things happen to me." Nadia said, "Now don't freak out. Please." Nadia closed her eyes her eyes, and breathed in deeply. Suddenly, her feet disappered, then her legs, her torso and arms, then she was all gone. Candy was shocked. She looked at her brother and said, "What is going on, Jake?" Candy saw that Jake was a little shocked as well. Then he said, "Candy, you need to know something about mom." Jake told her all that Nadia told him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You mean our mom could change into diamond?" Candy collapsed into a chair. This explained the weird things that were happening, like how people got a headache when she was mad at them.  
"I know this is a lot to take in, Candice, but we have to go soon. It's 7:30 and we only have about an hour and a half. Jacob and Candice you have to go pack clothes, anything you don't want to leave behind, and any money you have, cash no credit cards. Now hurry," said Nadia. Even though Candy was still so confused, she decided to follow what she said. If Jacob trusted them then so did she. He wouldn't let anything bad happen. Candy rushed to her room took out her huge suitcase and opened her closet. All the clothes in her closet were not going to fit in her suitcase. Jasmine walked in her room then.  
"Hi, Candice. My sister told me to come and help you pack," she said.  
"Oh thanks. Call me Candy," she said, "What do I need to pack?"  
"Let me see your closet. Wow, you have a lot of clothes. Well, you need to pack clothes you can be comfortable in, maybe a few formal dresses, clothes for winter, and clothes for summer. Pack as much as you can," said Jasmine. Candy noticed she was amazed on how much clothes she had. Jasmine was wearing worn, torn jeans, a white t-shirt with Einstein on it, and sneakers. While Candy was packing she said, "So, your name is Jasmine, right?"  
"Yeah, but call me Jazz."  
"Okay. So, can you turn invisible like your sister?" Candy casually asked. Candy was still kind of in shock of all that has happened. She didn't even tell Jacob what happened at the dance, and she wasn't going to with all that was already going on.  
"No. I can tell machines what to do, kind of like talking to them," Jazz answered.  
"Oh. Cool?" Candy said unsure how she should react. Jazz laughed and said, "I can tell you're still aren't used to this. Don't worry you'll get used to it soon."  
"I hope so. This is all happening so fast. I feel like my brain is going to explode from all this new knowledge," Candy said.  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. When I first found out it was two months ago. I was just starting high school and everything came crashing down. It sucked," said Jazz. Fifteen minutes later Candy was trying to close her suitcase. When she did Candy and Jazz took her suitcase downstairs. Jake was already downstairs. He was sitting on the couch with elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. He looked so confuses and lost. When he saw them he stood up and gave Candy a reassuring smile. Candy put her suitcase down and gave her big brother a hug.  
"Ready? I know this all is happening so fast but I think that we can trust them, so if they say we're in danger we should go. Better safe than sorry, right?" said Jacob trying to reassure his sister and himself too.  
"Yeah, I guess," said Candy. Then she went through all the house showing things she couldn't leave behind in a tote bag. When she got to her dad's room she grabbed all the photos of her mom. Why didn't she tell us this?, she asked herself. There was a whole side she didn't know about her mom. She then went to a safe William kept in his room. The combination was Annabeth's birthday. Inside were emergency money, Annabeth's engagement ring and wedding ring, and Annabeth's journal. No one had been able to open the journal since her mom died. The key was some sort of rock or gem. And no one has found the key. Candy took everything inside and put it in her tote. She then went to the living room and sat in the sofa and waited to leave her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake had already packed his clothes and everything he could take. He wanted to take his paintings but they were too big. He took his colored pencils, pencils, and sketchpad though. He grabbed the money he was saving since he was 14. It was originally to travel the world. He had saved up a lot more than five thousand dollars. He then loaded all the stuff they were taking in the blue van be bought. It had a matteress instead of the last back seat, but the two seats in the middle were still there. He brought pillows and blankets and then everything was packed it look like a mini-room. Jake, Candy, Nadia, and Jazz were all in the garage loading everythings they could in the van. When they were all ready to go, Jake asked, "Who's driving?" Nadia said, "I am. Everyone get in the car. The first place we are going is the ATM machine in the bank. Jake you have a credit card, right?"  
"Yeah, but we already have enough money to last a long time, plus we have the credit card to use any time," Jake responded.  
"We are going to need a lot more than that money, and we aren't going to use the credit cards anymore because they can track us. Now all of you get in the car," Nadia explained. Jake was embarrassed for not thinking of the tracking stuff. Jake could tell that Nadia assumed that she was the leader and she liked to have everything under control. When they got to the bank, Jake took out all the money in the emergency bank account his family had. It was a little more than fifteen thousand dollars. He shoved all the money quickly in a bag. He kept looking around to make sure no one was watching. This looked suspicious to anybody. When Jake got all the money, he got in the car and threw the bag in the back.  
"Where are we going now?" Candy asked from her seat in the middle row.  
"We are now leaving the city," said Nadia. They then drove out of the city. As they drove to the outskirt of town, Jake said goodbye to his home and his normal life. He then closed his eyes and dozed off. Next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Nadia. They were parked in a rest area.  
"We all need to talk." said Nadia. Jake nodded. Jazz reached into a worn, old backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  
"This is from my dad. He was captured by this group of people who hunt people like us. They are called The Anti-Mutant Union. TAMU for short. He was captured about two months ago. That's when our world cam e crashing down. Nadia and I got home from school and our dad was reading a book. Everything was fine and normal; suddenly my dad saw cars parking in our driveway and people coming towards us. Fear showed in his eyes. He quickly told us to hide and to not show ourselves no matter what happened. He looked at us and said to us that we are more special than anyone and that he loved us and to find a photo album in his room. We then hid in the pantry. We left it a little open to see what was  
happening. The people broke down the door and my dad just stood there. Later, when I found out that he was a teleporter I wondered why he didn't just teleport himself out of there. But he was protecting us. If he hadn't done that, TAMU would have maybe found us. They shot a tranqualizer at him and he tried to fight it but he fell to the floor. They then dragged him out, put him in the car, and left. When we were sure they were gone we left out hiding space and we stood there shocked and I was shocked even more when I looked at my sister and half of her body was invisible. The bottom half. I freaked out, but Nadia was even more freaked. I calmed down first and tried to calm her down, and when she did she returned to normal again. The first thing we did was look for the photo album. We found it in the attic. In it was, on the back of all the photos of our dog, an explaination of everything that was happening. It was written a long time ago like he knew this would happen eventually. In it he told us to go live with our grandmother on the reservation. My grandmother knew about everything and we told her what happened she took us in and cried for what happened to her son. Two week after what happened I found my power trying to fix my laptop. Nadia was still turning invisible when she lost control of her emotions but less often. We thought that we might adjust to this after a while. Then in the mail a letter came from my dad. This letter." Jazz lifted the folded piece of paper she had gotten out of her backpack. " This is what it says:  
Dear Dia and Jazz,  
I don't have much time. I hope you found the photo album. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this sooner. Remember the story I told you about the teleporter and the diamond girl, well, that is all true. I need you to find her children because they might be in danger. They live in a suburb of San Fran. I think their names are Jacob and Candice Roberts. They are like you. When you find them tell them all of this. After you find them I need you to find a girl named Kayla Clarkson. She lives in Pheonix, Arizona. Tell her all this stuff too. She is in danger to. She is the daughter of a friend I have here. Tell her her father is alive. She is like you too. I know this is a lot for you to handle and I know I am asking a lot from you two but I know you can do it. When you find them stay hidden and safe together. Together you are stronger. We might never meet again my beautiful daughters, but at least I will know you are safe. I love you both.  
Your dad,  
Josh  
That is what it says," Jazz finished. Jacob the said,  
"We have to go to Arizona now?" Nadia and Jazz nodded." First we should rest. Tomorrow we will start going to Arizona, early in the morning." Nadia said. Everyone then pulled their seat back and fell asleep.  
Jake woke up at four in the morning. He couldn't go back to sleep. He noticed that Nadia wasn't in the car. He looked around, it was still dark so it was hard to see where she was he thought he saw her on a picnic table looking at the stars. He walked out the car and towards her. Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore and he was tackled to the ground. "Oh, it's you. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She said as she turned visible again and got off him. "Sorry. I will remember that for future references since you bruised my elbow." Jake said as he got up. This is one tough girl, he thought. "Why are you up?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep." Jake replied. "Me neither." She said giving him a half smile. "I was wondering if you knew what you special ability is?" she said. " I don't know for sure but I think I can move things with my mind. Telekinesis I think it's called." Jake said. He felt weird saying this."Really? Show me." Nadia said raising an eyebrow. Jake picked a rock of the grass and put it on the table. He'd never done this before, only, maybe, when he was asleep. He focused on the rock and nothing happened. A minute passed and then suddenly the rock started shaking and little by little it rose upward. Jake was so shocked he lost concentration and the rock fell on his hand. "Wow. I can't believe I just did that!" exclaimed Jake. His brain couldn't accept what his eyes just saw. He just sat ther stunned. It was one thing to see other people do all these incredible things but it was another thing entirely to see you do them. Jake felt as if everything he knew about himself changed. "I guess that this is the first time you actually used your powers, right?" Nadia asked softly. Jake nodded. "You'll get used to them, soon. I promise. Well, I'm going to the car to try to get some sleep. Night…more like morning." With that Nadia got up, patted Jake awkwardly in the shoulder, and got in the car. Jake decided he should practice his newly found abilities. He practiced until the sun was breaking through the horizon. Then he fell asleep in the back of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

When Candy woke up everyone was still asleep. Jake was in the back on the cushions, Jazz was in the seat next to her, and Nadia was in the front. She was thinking about her nightmare. People crumpling in pain as usual, but this time she was able to stop the pain. She wished she was in her bed and sleeping in, just like she would on any other Saturday. Everything has changed now. Candy was going to wake up her brother, but he looked so tired and was sleeping so peacefully, she didn't. she got out of the car and realized she was still in her dress. It was all wrinkled. She remembered last night and she wanted to forget it ever happened. She was pretty sure what her power was, and she didn't like it. She got her suitcase out of the car and dragged it to the rest area's bathroom. Yes! At least one good thing so far, Candy thought when she saw the bathroom had a shower. She showered and changed in the stall. She changed into a yellow short sleeved v-neck top, a jean mini shirt, and some soft tight flat leather boots that went up to just below her knees. She packed her suitcase again and as she was heading out of the bathroom she saw two black sedans on the highway heading toward the rest area. They looked like the government cars. She had a bad feeling about them so she rushed to the car and nudged Nadia awake.  
"What? What? Geez, Candy you scared me. What time is it?" Nadia said as she woke up.  
"It's 6:50, but I woke you up 'cause there are these cars coming toasted the rest area and, well, I have a bad feeling about them." Candy rushed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Nadia suddenly was wide awake. She looked out the window and saw the cars. Oh shit, she thought. They were the same cars that were in the front of their house when her dad was captured. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, she hated feeling out of control, closed her eyes and said, "Candy, don't freak out ok?" Then she slowly concentrated on making the car and everything in it invisible. She concentrated and concentrated until Candy said, "They're gone." Nadia snapped open her eyes and the car became visible again. Nadia cost as if she hadn't just woken up but as if she just ran 15 miles. This was the most time she turned so many things invisible. "How long were they here?" Nadia asked.

"For 20 minutes and you turned everything invisible for the whole time!" replied Candy awed. "What did they do while they were here?" Nadia asked with a yawn.

"They searched the place and I think set up cameras in the building. Then when they didn't find anything they left." Nadia frowned. She didn't like the camera thing. TAMU could be watching them right now. She retied her ponytail, nudged Jake and Jazz awake, explained what happened, and started the car all in less than five minutes.

"Ok, is everybody ready to go? Sorry, that we have to leave right now and not even get the chance to change, but cameras might be in there." Nadia said yawning again.

"Nadia you look tired. I could drive if you want." Jake offered.

She paused for a moment but nodded and said, "Call me Dia.", then went to the back of the car to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

After two hours of driving, they stopped to change in a Wal-Mart bathroom. Jake changes into a pair of blue jeans, a concert tee, sneakers, and his leather jacket. He noticed that Dia changed in jean capris, a blue short-sleeved polo, black sneakers, and braided her long hair in a long braid going down her back. Jazz was wearing overall shorts over a green v-neck shirt, and worn green chucks. His sister already changed so she waited for them in the car. When they were all in the car again, they ate some of the food in the cooler and headed off to Phoenix, Arizona. Nine hours later they arrived in Phoenix. When they found Kayla's house, it was 6 o'clock in the afternoon. They parked the car in a parking lot of a store near the house.

"Okay, quick two out o the four of is going o talk to her?" Dia asked and then continued, " I think that I should go, so which one of the three of you want to come?"

"Why can't we all go?" asked Candy.

"Because we might scare her if we come I a pack of four." replied Jazz.

"I'll go with you." Jake offered.

"Okay, let's go. Jazz if anyone comes that is not us, drive away. Oh, and what do you have on Kayla?" asked Dia.

"Not much. Her dad went missing two years ago and she now lives with her stepmother. Her stepmother remarried and Kayla lives with them and her stepfather's son. She was on her school's volleyball, softball, and basketball teams. She has no criminal record and her medical records say she is very healthy. She doesn't have a MySpace or a Facebook. She has never had a late library book. Wow, hat impressive. Oh, and her real mom died in a car crash when she was 7-years-old. She is 17 now and a junior in high school. That's all I have." Jazz said. She had been working on her laptop all the way here trying to find all the information she could on Kayla.

"Thanks. Let's go, Jake," with that Nadia got outbid the car and walked towards Kayla's house. Her heart was thumping rapidly. She was nervous just like when she first met the Roberts siblings, Jake and Candy. Nadia rang the doorbell twice and waited. She looked at Jake and he looked nervous. Dia was about to ring the doorbell again when a girl answered. She was about five feet and eight inches. She had a toned slender runners body. She had strait, blond hair up in a ponytail. She had cautious, stormy grey eyes.

"Hello. We're looking for Kayla Clarkson." Nadia said.

"Oh, hi. That's me." the girl replied.

"We need to talk to you about your father." Nadia jumped in. Kayla's face became serious and she frowned.

"What do you know about my father?" Kayla asked emotionlessly. You could tell that she didn't like talking about him.

"Um, we know where he is." Jake awkwardly said. Kayla looked at Jake. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Oh, you do. Do you? Then you also know that he is dead. The police said so. And if this is your idea of a joke them you are sick," she said angrily. She slammed the door on them. But Jake caught the door opened at the last second.

"We're not joking." said Nadia plainly. Kayla looked at them in disbelief, then said,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nadia Eclipse." replied Nadia.

"And I'm Jacob Roberts. But call me Jake and we are telling you he truth, honest." said Jake. Kayla frowned in a pensive way.

"Okay. Come in before my stepmom gets here. I'm not saying I believe you, but I'll give you a chance to explain." Kayla finally said. She led them to the attic. It was very clean and room like attic. "This is my room. My stepmom never comes here." Kayla said.

"Um, I really don't know how to explain everything to you. Okay, when your dad went missing two years ago, he really got captured by a secret group called The Anti-Mutant Unit or TAMU for short." Jake began when Kayla interrupted.

She asked, "Why would anyone want to kidnap my dad?"

"Because he had a special ability. You also have a special ability." Jake said carefully. Kayla's face went blank and she said,

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I think you better leave now."

"I think you do know what we are talking about, Kayla. I think you already know you are different, but you are scared to trust us. We also have special abilities, too." Nadia said.

Kayla looked shocked, then she said,

"So my dad is okay?"

"Yes, but he is in a jail where people like us can't escape," said Jake calmly.

Kayla's eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped them away. "So, why are you here?" she asked in a choked voice.

"To help you. The people that captured your father are coming to capture you. So you have to come with us to escape. But you have to hurry they will be here soon." Jake answered.

"Okay. Wait, how do I know you aren't the people that captured my dad?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"Because we also have powers and because my dad was captured too." Nadia said matter-of-factly.

"What can you do?" asked Kayla. "I mean show me so you can prove that you have abilities." "Fine. Watch." Nadia said. She closes her eyes and concentrated. From head to toes  
she quickly became invisible. She opened her eyes again and moves next to the desk in the attic-room. She concentrated and became visible again. Kayla's grey eyes were wide with surprise. "My turn." Jake said excitedly. Jake's forehead creased in concentration and slowly a diamond hanging from a golden chain came floating to his open hand. He is getting good at that quickly, thought Nadia. She noticed Kayla biting her lip. It looked like she was debating something. Finally Kayla said,

"I believe you. When do we have to leave?"

"We have to leave as soon as possible, so we can have a good head start." replied Nadia.

"Okay, if I am going to leave today, I've got to leave before my stepmom, stepdad, and...Ben comes home. They won't let me go. For different reasons each."

"Okay, pack clothes and anything you want to take. I'll go get the car. Jake you stay here." Nadia said and walks out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

When Nadia left, Jake asked,

"Who's Ben?" Kayla's expression turned into a pained one.

"He's my step-brother, sort of. He is the only good thing in this house. I hate just leaving without telling him anything but it is the best thing to do," Kayla said as if trying to convince herself it was the best thing to do.

"Oh, I gues you care about him a lot,right?" Jake asked while putting the diamond back on the desk.

"Yeah, I do." Kayla said.

Jake noticed that she put the diamond on a chain in a purple velvet bag and placed it in her suitcase. After she had finished packing, Kayla wrote a note to Ben and left it on his bed. Jake noticed, as they carried her stuff to the car, that Kayla looked, well, happy. That's weird, I didn't feel that way when I left my home, Jake thought.

"Why do you look so happy?" asked Jake letting his curiosity get the best of him.

Kayla smiled and said,

"I'm free now. You don't know what my life was like after my dad died, wait, he's not dead! That's one thing to be happy about. The second is that I can get out of here and leave the Witch, a.k.a my stepmom. And thirdly my dad is alive! I was so depressed, but he isn't dead! Sorry, I'm talking too much. Usually I'm not much of a talker, but today it's different. Thank you."

Then Kayla hugged Jake. The hug surprised Jake, and before he knew what to do Kayla let go and blushed.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Here I want to show you what I can do," Kayla said as she took a rectangular sheet of paper out of her pocket.

She put the piece of paper in between her hands and when she opened her hands the piece of paper was a hundred dollar bill.

"I can change things to look like other thing, but only for a while. It wears off in about one hour and more if I can concentrate hard on it," Kayla explained.

"That's amazing, Kayla! Turning things to other things, that's great!" Jake said grinning.

Just as he said that a boy around the age of 17 walked in the house. He had chestnut colored-hair, amber colored eyes, and cream colored skin. He was about a little less than 6 feet.

"Kay, you told him about your power? Who is he?" he asked looking confused and angry at the same time.

"Ben, I thought you would t be home until later." Kayla said softly.

"I came home early because I thought you might be hungry." Ben said lifting the take-out box in his hand.

He then noticed the suitcase.

"What's with the suitcase?" Ben asked, now he just looked confused, but when he looked at Jake something like anger flashed in his eyes.

"I'm leaving. I have to go. I didn't wait for you because you know how much I hate saying goodbye. I'm sorry. Tell the Witch that I ran away, please. I have to go now." Kayla said quickly and then tried to rush past the door.

Ben stopped Kayla and held on to her wrist.

"Kayla, just tell me what going on. Don't leave," Ben pleaded.

Ben looked at Kayla right in the eye and she finally said,

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"Kayla, we have to hurry." Jake reminded her.

"Just let me explain to him."

"Okay, but quickly. Nadia is already waiting and I don't think she is the type that likes to wait." Jake said.

Kayla explained everything to Ben, then,

"Kay, your dad is okay! That's fantastic! Wait...hold on. Don't leave, okay? I have to go get something. I'll be right back," Ben said and rushed to his room.

"Kayla, we should go, before Nadia goes all ballistic," Jake said.

"Not until Ben comes back. He's my best friend, and he helped me out through some tough time. I'm not going to skip out on him," Kayla gently stated.

"You were just about to do that," Jake noted.

"Well, now I have him face to face and I just can't, so can we please wait?" Kayla pleaded. "Fine," Jake sighed.

When Ben came back, he was dragging along a suitcase and a guitar case.

"Kay, I can't let you go by yourself. I'm going with you. I left a note to my dad saying that I and going to travel the country to fulfill my music career and that you are coming with me. I think he will understand and try to calm down the Witch," Ben rushed out.

Kayla smiled and said,

"It would be great if you came!"

Jake half-smiled and said,

"Okay. There's a chance you can come, but you have to ask Nadia."

Oh great, I'm already used to her being the boss, Jake thought. He meant Nadia. When they got to the car and explained everything to Nadia. Nadia frowned, sighed, and then said,

"Fine, you can come. Now get in the car so we can get on our way."

That wasn't mug of a first impression, thought Jake. But Ben just smiled and got in and hen Kayla followed.

"This is Kayla Clarkson and Ben...uh what's your last name?" Jake asked. Before Ben could reply, Jazz said,

"Davidson."

"Ahh...yeah. How did you know that?" Ben said awkwardly.

"I read something about you when I was trying to find out about Kayla," Jazz said plainly. "Umm...Okay." Ben said and gave a side glance to Kayla.

"Like I was saying, these are Kayla and Ben. This is my sister, Candy, and these are Jazz and Nadia, they're sisters," Jake said while he pointed to each person as he said their name.

"Hi." Kayla said shyly.

Ben waved. Jake noticed that Nadia was thinking hard. While everyone was introducing themselves, Jake climbed in the passenger seat up front and asked,

"Where are we going to do now?"

Nadia replied,

"We will go to a motel to sleep tonight on the other side of Phoenix. Then tomorrow we'll see what to do."

They then drove to the other side of town.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got to the motel, Nadia said,

"We're not all going to stay in one room, so I will share a room with Jazz, Jake and Ben will share a room, and Candy and Kayla will share a room, okay? Good. Now Jazz and me will get a room first. After 20 minutes or so Jake and Ben will get a room. Then after 20 minutes again Candy and Kayla will get a room."

Nadia then reached under her seat and grabbed the bag where all the money was kept.

"I have all the money and only I can get the money out. You can ask me for money and I will give it to you but I just have to keep track of how much we have."

She then handed each group a hundred dollars to pay for the room.

"We'll meet here around 9 o'clock in morning tomorrow. Take your clothes and stuff," Nadia said as she and Jazz got out of the car.

They checked in with false information and went to their room. The room had two beds, a bathroom, two stuffed chair, a desk, and a television. Nadia checked the time. It was 8:30. Jazz and Nadia quickly changed into pajamas.

"Nadia?" Jazz called her sister.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know. We did everything Dad asked us to do. Now we just have to keep off the radar. We also have to figure out what to do about the whole school thing, because we can't all drop out. This was my last year of school, I was off to college next year. But my first priority is to keep everyone safe. Just like Dad wanted. But we need a place to stay. We can't just stay at hotel all the time. And..." Nadia blurted out as if she had been holding it in all day.

She only stopped because her sister interrupted,

"Dia! Stop your blabbing. Listen, here is one place we could go. We could be safe there. We could go to our Mom's place."

"No! I won't I'm never talking to her again. Trusting her again." Nadia raged.

"Nadia, she's sorry for what she did and she can help us. We need her now. It's the best option we have unless the other have someone who would take six people in." Jazz reasoned with her sister.

"You're right it is the best option. This doesn't mean I forgive her." said Nadia.

Jazz sighed. She'd take that. Jazz had forgiven her mother, Isabella, for leaving them. Jazz wasn't the type to hold grudges. Too bad Nadia was.

"Okay, Dia. That's your problem. It would be easier just to forgive her you know?" Jazz said. "No, it wouldn't. Let's just go to bed now. Tomorrow we have a lot of driving to do." said Nadia. "You can go to sleep. I'm not tired. It's only 9:15."

"Okay. Well, g'night. Today was a long day."

Nadia then climbed into her bed and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jazz got her laptop out and checked her mail. There was one new message.  
_Dear Jazz,  
Where the hell are you? Are you avoiding me? If you are that is a little extreme. Not showing up to school in two weeks and I walked passed your grandma's house last night and knocked. Your grandma answered and said that you and your sister left to live with your mom. Is that all because of me? If it is then I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise. If I went to far... I just won't do it again if I freaked you out. Forgive me and please come back! I miss you.  
Your friend(hopefully still you friend),  
Jack Thunder(JT)_  
Jazz missed him too. Back at the reservation Jack and Jazz became best friends in the first grade. They have been best friends ever since. When everything happened and her dad got captured and she moved in and found out her power, she didn't tell him. She wanted to but seeing her dad being dragged off she was scared if he knew he would be in danger. So she didn't tell him. Then two weeks ago, the day that they were supposed to leave in search of Jacob and Candice and Kayla, as jazz was telling him how much her meant to her and how much Jazz cared for him, Jack kissed her. Jazz's mind was whirling and so many emotions passed through her. The strongest was surprise. Jazz didn't know what to say and she was saved because it was time for her to go. So she said, "I have to go. Bye, Jack." and ran home to leave on her journey. Should I write back? Jazz asked herself. She wanted to. She wanted to tell him not to worry. So she replied.  
_Dear JT,  
The reason I left wasn't because of you. It was something else. You did freak me out with that kiss. What the he'll was that for? It was a nice kiss, but it got me all confused. We are friends. I'm not coming home for a while. I'm staying at my mom's for a while I miss you too. You're my best friend.  
Your best friend(yes we are still friends),  
Jazz_  
It felt good talking to her again. I'm sure he kiss was nothing, thought Jazz. Jazz then sent the message, closed her laptop, and went to bed. Tomorrow was the day she was going to see her mom again.  
Kayla and Candy got along pretty well. They talked a lot and they told each other some things. Candy told her about her mom and how she died, and Kayla told her about how her dad disappeared two years ago. Kayla also showed Candy her power and Candy told Kayla about not knowing what her power was. They all fell asleep soon enough, for they had a new day to venture into.


	14. Chapter 14

Candy woke up with a start. She bolted upright on her bed. Oh, it was just a dream, she thought relieved. It was more like a nightmare. The same one she'd been having. People crumpling in pain. Candy got out of bed, showered, and changed. All before 8:30. She was wearing a red satin tight fitting tank top, a grey form fitting vest, a black pleated mini skirt, and the black soft leather boots she wore yesterday. Today her hair was up in a high pony tail. When she finished getting ready, Kayla was just getting up. Kayla quickly got ready while Candy packed her stuff. She wore dark blue sweatpants, a white track t-shirt, and sneakers. As always her hair was in a ponytail.

"You do know that we are going in public today, right?" asked Candy when she saw what Kayla was wearing.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kayla confused.

"Well, you are wearing clothes that I wouldn't want anyone to see me in," Candy explained.

"Oh, well, this is comfy and that's all that matters to me," Kayla replied a little on the defensive side.

"Okay, Kayla. One of these days I am going to give you a makeover," Candy said excitedly. Candy noticed Kayla wary look, and smiled to herself. Kayla got her things ready and since it was already 9 o'clock, they headed toward the van. Everyone was already there. Ben was wearing a rock band tee shirt, slightly tight fitting jeans, and worn red chucks. His hair was perfectly messy. He smiled as Kayla walked toward them. Jake was wearing a dark brown tee shirt, paint splattered jeans, and sneakers. His dark hair was barely brushing his shoulders. He also smiled as Kayla came over. She smiled at both at them. Ben noticed Kayla smiling at Jake too and slightly narrowed his eyes. Candy notices all this and thought, This might get interesting. Nadia was wearing a forest green form-fitting tank top, skinny jeans, and moccasin. She had her long hair down with a silver headband. She greeted both Kayla and Candy and was looking confident and determined as usual. Jazz was wearing black shorts with neon purple leggings, a white v-neck tee shirt, her neon green chucks and neon green bandana. The end of her pixie-like hair was sticking out of the bandana. She also greeted Kayla and Candy and she was looking a little nervous but excited. After everyone greeted each other Nadia told everyone to get in the van. It was a little crowded in there. Nadia was in the driver's seat, of course, Jake called shotgun, Kayla and Jazz were in the middle and Ben and Candy were sitting on the mattress in the back.

"Okay, now listen up everyone. We are now going to go to Seattle, Washington. It will takes about three days to get there, so I was thinking we should take a plane there. What do you guys think? Sound good? Okay, good." Nadia said without anyone even saying anything.

"Wait, why are we going o Seattle?" asked Jake.

Jazz answered,

"Our mom lives there."

"Oh, but would that be the first place TAMU would look in?" Jake asked.

"Well, yeah. If they could find where she lives and that she is our mom." Jazz answered while Nadia face went emotionless.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked carefully as if he wasn't sure if he should ask this.

"Listen, guys, here's the thing. My mom left us 3 years ago. She changed her last name because she married someone else. I don't know who. She covered her tracks well. Really well. It took me two years to find out where she was. And even finding her was sort of just luck. I haven't had the courage to go there alone so this will be the first time we see her in 3 years," Jazz answered a little sadness creeping into her voice at the last sentence.

Nadia's face still didn't display any emotion. Everyone stayed silent for a minute. Until Candy couldn't take it anymore. She hated awkward silence. So she broke it by saying,

"So, your mom does she have a power?"

Jazz composed herself and replied,

"No. I don't think she even knew about my dad having powers and all that."

"Are you sure that she is going to let four strangers live with her?"asked Jake a little skeptically. "Yes. She owes us." Nadia replied.

"How are we supposed to get on airplanes, if we a supposed to be lying low?"Candy asked.

"That is going to take some teamwork. First, we are going to have to make fake documents. A group of six is too noticeable, so we will split into three groups. One of three, one of two, and then a single person. If no one wants to go alone, I will," Nadia explained the plan.

"No, I will go. I mean, I'm not being hinted so that would be the safest, right?" Ben spoke up. "Okay. That would be the wisest choice. Then the group of three will be Kayla, Candy, and Jazz. Jake and I will be the group of two. Jazz, do you think you can come up worth the fake documents?"

"Umm, I can make them on the computer but I haven't got the right the printers and stuff for them to actually look real."

"I can help with that," Kayla said and explained her power to everyone.

Nadia half-smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you are here. You'll be a lot of help. Okay, here is the plan. Kayla, you will make all the fake doc and stuff. When we pass through security and check-in Jazz will control the computers. Jake and I will go through first. Then after a little while Ben will go. Then Jazz, Candy, and Kayla. We will all go on the same flight. Once we get on the plane it's about a four hour flight to Seattle."

"Wait, what about the van?" asked Jake.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm handling it." Nadia said. Candy wondered how. She hoped their plan would work. If they got caught, they would have to explain more things that she wished to explain. If they told the truth, they'd be sent to the nuthouse for sure. Candy just wished everything was back to normal.


End file.
